


The many faces of Tapping, part thirteen: Sam in "A Matter of Time"

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: The many faces of Tapping [13]
Category: amanda tapping - Fandom
Genre: Amanda Tapping - Freeform, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	The many faces of Tapping, part thirteen: Sam in "A Matter of Time"

It’s been almost two months since I did one of these, time flies!   
New tutorial for this one, I learned about typography brushes, I didn’t actually type all that physics and math myself :D 


End file.
